


battered boys and shattered girls

by stefonzolesky



Series: fast, thorough, and sharp as a tack [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, are you gonna be my girl by jet used to make it longer, cw smoking weed, so song lyrics, trans mondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Sayaka laughs again, and she moves to sit down against Leon’s side.“Don’t think this means I like you too much,” She tells him. “My back was just starting to hurt.”
Relationships: Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo, Maizono Sayaka & Oowada Mondo
Series: fast, thorough, and sharp as a tack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	battered boys and shattered girls

Sayaka Maizono is just plain nice. That’s what people always tell her. 

She thinks a little bit about whether or not that’s true as she smokes from Leon Kuwata’s weed pen in his basement. She shuts her eyes, takes a deep breath in, and blows the smoke directly into his face.

“I take it back,” Leon splutters. “You’re not nice. You’re a jerk.”

Mondo nudges Leon’s side, and Sayaka rolls her eyes with a laugh. She passes the pen to Leon.

“Not like you haven’t done that before,” Mondo tells him. “Blowin’ smoke at me is like, yer favorite pastime.” 

“Well,” Leon says, pointing the pen at Sayaka with a stern look on his face. “You shouldn’t be rude to the guy giving you weed.”

Sayaka laughs again, and she moves to sit down against Leon’s side. 

“Don’t think this means I like you too much,” She tells him. “My back was just starting to hurt.”

“God forbid,” Mondo says. She plucks the pen out of Leon’s hand and takes a drag. “Ya can’t get along with the guy you spend most of yer time with, no fuckin’ way.”

“See?” Sayaka says, grinning ear-to-ear. “Mondo gets it. Clearly, she’s the smart one outta you two.” 

Mondo nods, looking pensive. “For that,” She says, handing the pen to Sayaka once again, “you get more weed. Here ya go.” 

“You just want us couchbound so you can leave,” She accuses. “You wanna go see Ishimaru once he gets home without having to figure out how to escape us.” 

“Obviously,” Mondo says. She props her legs up on the table in front of her. “But mostly I just think it’ll be fuckin’ hilarious. I mean. You saw Naegi, right? I want that outta ya.”

“Fuck off,” Sayaka says. She smokes, and then she smokes again. “Well, in that case, neither of you are getting this back all night.”

“Asshole,” Leon mutters, but he doesn’t make an attempt to take it from her, so she smokes again.

Mondo runs a hand through her hair and snickers. 

“So, Leon,” She asks. “No luck getting Sayaka to join yer band yet?”

“Oh, fuck  _ off, _ ” Leon says. He flicks the side of Mondo’s face and scowls, then wraps an arm around Sayaka and pulls her closer to his side. “She loves me, she’s totally gonna give in eventually.

“I don’t,” Sayaka corrects. “And I’m not.”

“Well.” Leon shrugs. “Whatever. You’ll come around. I know it.”

“You got high hopes, dude,” Mondo tells him. “Sayaka’s too classy for ya anyway. Anything you play’s gonna pop her poor eardrums.” 

“I’m good at music!” Leon protests. He shoves Sayaka off of him and nearly trips over his own feet trying to get to where his electric guitar is sitting on the other side of the room. “Just you fuckin’ listen. I’m great at this.” 

He flips the lamp on and strums a few chords, and then breaks into a riff. It isn’t half bad.

Sayaka bobs her head.

“I can work with this,” She says, and then shuts her eyes and promptly _ screams at the top of her lungs.  _

Leon falls right on his ass, and the sound of all the guitar strings being hit at once rings out throughout the basement.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” He shouts, but Sayaka and Mondo have broken into fits of laughter, to the point where they can hardly breathe. 

“I --” Sayaka struggles, hands covering her whole face. “I was-- I was trying -- I wanted to -- to -- make a  _ song!”  _

Leon stares with wide eyes, and Mondo is still hugging herself and trying to stop laughing while Sayaka fans herself off and tries to steady her breathing. 

“A song?” He asks. His voice cracks. 

“Yeah!” Sayaka nods frantically, another giggle escaping her lips. “A song! I mean… I -- I thought that -- that maybe screaming…” She laughs and covers her mouth for a second, and then tries again. “Maybe screaming was -- was your style of music!” 

Leon stares for a second. Then, he runs a hand through his hair. “Heh. Right. Yeah. I mean… Yeah, totally, a song. That’s cool.”

“Oh,  _ shut up!”  _ Mondo coughs out. She puts her hand on her chest and tries to catch her breath. “She scared the livin’ shit outta ya, didn’t she?”

“No!” Leon protests, face red.

Mondo wipes a tear from her eyes and says, “You fell right on yer ass, dude!”

“Oh, whatever,” Leon huffs, and then he plays the beginning riff to  _ ‘Are You Gonna Be My Girl’  _ by Jet.

“Stop!” Sayaka shouts, jumping up from her seat. “Hold on!”

Leon stops playing abruptly. Sayaka stumbles over to the other side of the room where he’s standing, takes another drag from the weed pen, and gestures frantically at him.

“Play it!” She shouts. “Play the song!”

Leon, incredibly high and startled by her shouting, immediately plays it again. As the first break comes in the song, Sayaka bends over at the waist to stare Mondo in the eyes and sings into the pen like it’s a microphone.

_ “So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me, because you look so fine that I really wanna make ya mine!” _ She jumps up and does a little dance that she hasn’t even begun to think out while there’s a break in the song, and then leans back with the pen this time. _ “I say ya look so fine that I really wanna make ya mine!”  _

She cups Mondo’s cheek in her hand and winks. Mondo swats her hand away with a laugh and sticks her tongue out.

_ “Oh 4, 5, 6, c’mon and get your kicks, now ya don’t need money when ya look like that, do ya honey?!” _ Sayaka throws her head back and laughs, watching how dorky Leon looks while he plays, biting hard on his lower lip. 

_ “Big black boots!” _ Sayaka kicks her leg in the air full throttle and knocks over a nearby stack of books.  _ “Long brown hair! She’s so sweet with her get back stare!” _

Mondo laughs, clapping her hands together quickly, and then goes back to watching with a wild grin on her face.

_ “I could see,” _ Sayaka shakes her head from side to side frantically, then pushes her hair out of her face,  _ “you home with me! But you were with another man, yeah!”  _

She points at Mondo and channels all of her popstar energy into her smile

_ “I know we ain’t got much to say, before I let you get away!” _

Leon strums the final chords of the section, and Sayaka leans in close to Mondo’s face.

_ “I said, are you gonna be my girl?”  _

That makes Mondo howl with laughter, clapping like a seal. 

“Hey!” She shouts, pointing a finger. “Maybe you  _ should _ join Leon’s band!” 

Sayaka giggles and takes another hit of the pen in her hand, then passes it to Mondo. 

“Okay, okay, that was kinda fun,” She admits. “But also, I’m pretty high right now. So I don’t know that you’re gonna get me to admit it tomorrow.”

_ “C’mon!”  _ Leon whines. “Why can’t you just admit that we’re friends and you like spending time with me? It’s not that hard! I’m a good guy!”

“Sayaka,” Mondo warns. “He called me a slur. I don’t wantcha hangin’ out with this young man anymore.”

Sayaka giggles and sits back down next to Mondo on the couch. Leon stands before them, amp buzzing beside him, his guitar hanging on its strap. 

“Ya look like a moron, dude,” Mondo quips. “Put the guitar up and come sit back down. I gotta show ya this picture I found of Togami in elementary school.”

“Oh, shit,” Leon blurts, struggling to untangle himself from his guitar strap and get back to the couch. “Lemme see.”

Sayaka laughs as she watches the two of them, a smile on her face.

Okay, maybe she kinda wants to join Leon’s band. But she’s not going to tell him that just yet.

  
  



End file.
